


Close to You

by humaninventorysystem



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem
Relationships: Kabu / Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	Close to You

The smell of your cooking lofted through the house as you cooked for your partner and yourself. You hurried to a window and allowed the warm steam out into Motostoke. Cold wind bombarded the inside of the home once you released the warmth of your edible love out into the streets. You let the temperature settle before closing the portal out into the world back. The sound of a bolt sliding behind you caused you to turn towards the door to see your partner coming in from the snowy outside. 

His nimble hands ran through his salt and pepper hair shaking out the small bits of snow that embedded themselves within his locks. His stoic face cracked into a smile. Kabu chuckled. He teased as he removed his coat, “It’s nice to come home to a similar climate to where I grew up.” His arms spread to wrap around you. 

You rushed into his arms to give him a warm welcome home. Your feet left the ground as he swung you up to show off his strength. He kissed your face as you laughed, “Welcome home hothead.” 

Your dinner sped past as he spoke. His face lit up as he raved about a new challenger that came in and swept his team to go farther into their journey to the gym championship. You loved when he felt so much for a challenger. After dinner though, he prepared you for another lesson for you. 

The smooth black sheets welcomed you back in your comfort as you awaited your partner. You studied your notes from his last Hoennian language lesson. He was going to be teaching you a bit more tonight. Warmth flooded over you once more. 

Kabu strode back inside from the shower he took. One towel around his waist, the other around his neck per his usual. When his eyes landed on your reclined figure, he pulled the towel from around his neck. He put it around your eyes and tied it. You could feel his warm breath against your neck. His smile traced your neck gently. Kabu let his tongue roll out to press against your delicate skin. You moaned tilting your head for the older man to gain access. You felt him slowly start tracing a design into your neck. Your voice trembled as you tried to remember what symbol he was tracing into your sensitive skin. 

He simply smiled and chuckled against your neck, “Faster, my darling.” His hand sliding under your shirt to trace your body. His warm touch sending shivers down your cold body. The bed shift beneath you as Kabu moved to place himself above you. He placed your hand on his muscled abdomen. He guided your fingers to allow only your pointer finger. “Focus on this,” He cooed. He helped your finger trace the same shape he had done onto your neck. He repeated what the symbol represented. 

You nodded. Your embarrassment consuming your being. His passion engulfed your partner. You knew it was only a matter of time before the need and wanton appetite flames envelop the both of you. Your breath released once more as you echoed what he taught.


End file.
